fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
"Can't you knock?" Please post all messages at the bottom of my page. It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Are you here to become one with me? Hi, I'm Aha. I'm a user here, been around for a bit now. I'm one of the admins here, recently promoted...but I've been on Wikia awhile, so you might be able to rely on me sometimes! Archived Talk page archived. This isn't the TARDIS, it's not bigger on the inside.—Mina Țepeș 04:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Incident Yeah, no problem man. Sorry about that. Aaaand, I realized I edited my own talk page. Lol Berserkchart486 (talk) 04:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, I agree. Should've thought about it. But, merry Christmas Aha! You're the man. Berserkchart486 (talk) 05:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Knock! Knock! I left a comment on the Vampire page, wanting to make two vampires but I wasn't sure if you are active as we have never interacted before, hence the message. Also, yeah. Fuck, Twilight! I was hoping that I could further explain the "alluring scent" thing via pheromones? A vampire is a seducer after all. Also, should I have fun with the "Vampires can't stand the garlic myth"? Vampires have sensitive noses and can be momentarily driven off by pungent odors. However, this method of could be ineffective on older vampires who have learned to control their senses/body or have simply adapted themselves to such odors? How does that sound? If you allow me to make these characters then who knows? Maybe I'll have one of them read a book about sparkling vampires and diss it. The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 08:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Is that a no? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 03:01, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Makes sense, okay. Could you answer something for me then? When you say "physical enhancements" are you referring to the structure of their lungs, stomach and skin? Or does it refer to the myth about vampires having enhanced strength and speed? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 07:34, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Is there a factor by which their physical capabilities are multiplied or can I just make it random. Depending on blood consumption and age of the vampire? The page doesn't really talk about their strength, speed or reflexes. So can I get creative with my character? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 07:47, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I was actually thinking of something like 10-15 times the strength they possessed as a human? With training, this can increase a bit but since they're dead for most of the part, I'd personally go with "the older they are, the stronger they get" theory. That way most vampires can be beaten by other vampires, werewolves and what not. Mountain shattering is not my style anyways. I haven't trained with Saitama, yet. So yeah .... The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 08:02, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Install Hey Aha, i would like to know if i can use the dragon install magic on one of my characters. And by the way is it possible for this magic to be used if the Dragon is sealed within the user? Thx for your time. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 21:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Vampire Permission Hey, I was wondering if I had permission to make a vampire! And or, if they are potentially always evil. I would like to create a vampire character that is not evil or hellbent on turning people. Thank you! QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 23:46, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox Hai Aha, how have you been? I was wondeirng, how do you create a sandbox? Never tried to make one but I think it's needed for me lol. Espically since I have been here for so long and stuff ^-^/ Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 15:42, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Since I rarely do this for you, here. It's more pictures of Kagemusha if you need it. Have fun.... Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:41, January 15, 2016 (UTC) RE Why thank you it was hard finding the perfect Silica profile picture and thanks for the sandbox cleared up for me. I like your star wars picture as well Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 09:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hows your fanfics with Per going? Ive beeb so busy i havent had time to read them which annoys me sibce there like the highest praised books on this wikia lol Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 10:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I think everyone is the same, to busy to reas other peoples but since there isbso many wikia contros and shut everyone loves it or it is wgat everyone says, dam good xD I wanted to werite a book but i got writers block ai yeaaah. I think my chars are going well tho ^-^/ Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 10:43, January 15, 2016 (UTC) First off, your welcome. Secondly, since you're an expert on all things moony and moon-like, how does Lunar-based Slayer Magic work? I need a way to explain it to Per without it sounding.... confusing. I mean look at this; this was the best I can come up with and my god I was trying hard.... for once. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to have bothered you with this. I'll ask someone else. Also, if everyone felt a disturbance in the force and has been talking about it for at least a damn good hour, then that says something. On a side note, mind if I use the Phantom Sword you created for my gender-confused Kirito? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Act on your feelings then. If it's no then it's no. If its yes then its yes. And trust me, I feel the same way. Like the time sting was using Sly Blue for one of her characters. I was unbelievably pissed. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Something told me you'd like Fem!Kirito. You always go for the genderbent characters as the first choice; that's always been your thing from what I've seen. Anyways, I like Sinon personally because she was more well-developed as a character, but this is personal preference. Not to mention the GGO arc being my fave out of all the SAO arcs therefar. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:52, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Mother's Rosario arc personally destroyed me. Like my god, that was some Clannad shit goin' on there. But I think that the GGO arc was meant to be as grim. Y'know, guns and mercenaries and shit. I mean like those aspects are often thought to be grim in and of itself. So yeah, I can see why you like the Fairy Dancer arc. It's much more.... mellow than the others. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:57, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sinon is my SAO waifu, regardless of what anyone says. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:19, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Severus Rickman, Taylor Unani You damn well know that this was needed to an extent! Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) You damn well know it's glorious =w= Admit it! Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:01, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Somewhat as personal advice, you should use this chick as a character. She's basically someone you'll like if you watched Overlord. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thank you for your message!